the Rise of Chaos
by Wiseman99
Summary: Atraix has awoken he goes down ap ath to the world that never was. Soon he becomes the new number zero but something seems strange about hime and what are these strange creatures that are appearing throughout the worlds? no pairs yet LArxene/Atraix later
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Chaos

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it and please, please review. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chap.1 The Boy awakens

**It was dark when I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that there was a boy not too far away and was resting on a pedestal of pure white stone.**

_**So that must be my somebody**_**, I thought to myself as I slowly got up when suddenly a voice came from the darkness.**

"**So the second one has awoken, welcome to your new life"**

**Whoever had said this was nowhere to be seen, but still there was something to the voice that that scared me, unnerved me even but I was not going to let this voice know that.**

"**Where am I? What do you want with me?"**

"**Oh it is not important where you are my dear child and all will be explained. You see, all I ask, no offer really, is for your loyalty."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Simply put it this way. All I ask is for you to join me and my little group and in return you can have whatever you want. Fame, power, money it can all be yours if you join us."**

"**What I want is to get out of here so no!"**

"**But think of the power you could have."**

"**I don't care about **_**your **_**power. If I want power I'm gonna find it my own way."**

**Suddenly a new voice appeared from the darkness.**

"**Oh let him go on his way my dear foe. He has chosen his path now let him live it."**

**With this the new voice started to laugh and I couldn't help but smile. The person behind this voice had to be the exact opposite of the dark voice. Where there was darkness and fear in that voice, this voice seemed to be nothing but happiness and joy, and I knew at once I had made the right decision.**

"**Now that **_**he**_** is gone, go my dear child and follow this path. It will take you where you are mean to be."**

**And with that there was silence. All that had changed was that a winding gray path had appeared before me.**

"**Well guess this is it. Out into the great unknown I go."**

**With one last look at the boy on the white pedestal I started walking down the path before me not knowing where I was going or what was in store for me in the coming future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

A dark conversation and a meeting with a red head

**Riku- Why am I here?**

**Wiseman99- Because I want you to say the disclaimer.**

**Riku- Why should I?**

**Wiseman99- If you don't I'll sick fangirls on you.**

**Riku- 'sigh' Fine, Wiseman99 does not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts besides his own. There happy?**

**Wiseman99-Yep :3 Now go get Namine**

Back at the corridor of darkness:

**As soon as the boy was gone two figures appeared from a portal.**

"Curses he got away! Out of all the three of the boys I thought for sure he would join us!" **exclaimed the larger of the two.**

"You have me though master. Is my power not enough for your plans?"

**The person who spoke this appeared to be a boy clad entirely in black clothes. The only other colors came from his pale white skin and his eyes. They appeared to shift from yellow and cat-like to round and brown. I t gave him a wild almost feral look.**

"True Atrainis your powers are formidable but with that boy 's powers we would be unstoppable."

"What about the other boy master?"

"Unfortunately I can tell what side he is on. He will walk the same path as the key bearers and that wretched girl."

**While his master had been talking Atrainis had slowly walked over to the boy on the white pedestal. As he walked towards the boy his hands had morphed into giant claws.**

"But master what if this child was gone?"

**With this Atrainis brought one of his clawed hands down towards the other boy's body.**

Meanwhile:

**The gray path had finally ended and now I was in a city that was very dark and very wet. A giant white castle floating in the distance was the only real noticeable color to be seen.**

"This is where I am supposed to be? What am I going to do repopulate this entire world?"

**I started walking towards the direction of the castle when I came upon what seemed to be a clock tower. Then suddenly thousands of weird shadow like creatures appeared around me. Then they attacked**

"_Use the powers within you and you can beat them."_

"What?!"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

** Before his claws could reach the boy's body Atrainis was stopped and propelled away from the boy. It was then a golden figure appeared.**

**Then suddenly a phrase came to my mind.**

"Well it's worth a shot. Chaos come to me!"

**Suddenly a pair of gloves appeared on my hands. With their appearance a wide circle of gray light between me and the creatures destroying them in an instant. Then a red head in a black coat appeared beside me.**

"Who are you?"

"My name is Axel got it memorized?"

"What kind of name is Axel for a girl?"

"I'm not a girl dumbass!"

"Whatever you say, so _Axel_ what are those things?"

"Their Heartless, listen I've been ordered to get you to that castle."

"Fine I was tired of fighting those things anyway."

**Then, without a word, **_**Axel**_** opened a portal.**

"Well are you coming?"

"I am wait up!"

**With that I went through the portal and stepped out into a giant white office.**

_What is it with this place and the color white?_

"So you are the nobody I sensed entering my world."

**The person who had said this appeared from another portal. He appeared to be at least in his late twenties. A permanent scowl was etched onto his face and with golden eyes and long silver hair he gave off the presence of leadership.**

"Yeah I guess I am. Who are you?"

**With a dramatic wave of his wave of his arms he said, **"I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII."

"Yeah so show some respect fledgling." **growled a voice from behind.**

"Whoa who are you."

**I turned around to come face to face with a blue-haired demon-elf with an x-shaped scar on his face.**

"Ah demon-elf!"

"I am not an elf, demon, or any combination otherwise. I am Saix number seven of Organization XIII and Master Xemnas' right-hand man."

"And should care why?" **rolling my eyes while talking.**

**And with that comment the demon-elf attacked.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3 Elf Battles and the incident

**Namine- Where am I?**

**Riku- Your being held captive with me by some guy.**

**Wiseman99- Silence Riku**

**Riku- No**

**Wiseman99- Have it your way Riku. Get him girls!**

**Riku- What!? Oh god no hel-.**

**Riku is being glomped by dozens of fangirls**

**Wiseman99-He he I warned him what would happen. Now Namine would you please say the disclaimer.**

**Namine-O.o Wiseman99 does not own Kingdom Hearts only his own characters.**

**Wiseman99-Thank you now if you need me I will be getting some more characters.**

"Chaos come to me!"

'_I need blades to fight this guy' _**I thought as Saix came charging at me.**

**Suddenly the air near my hands shimmered and two giant blades appeared in my hands just in time to block Saix's claymore.**

"What, how did those blades appear!?"** Saix seemed even more annoyed by this as his attacks got fiercer.**

**With a smirk I said **"Never doubt the power of chaos."

**Then, laughing like a madman, I came at Saix. Soon we had crashed into the lower levels of the castle and continued our fight.**

In Xemnas' office

**Xemnas was surveying the damage that Saix and the new nobody had caused. Pinching the bridge of his nose he yelled out loud.**

"Honestly can't this castle go one day without being destroyed or Saix going beserk?!"

"Well at least this kid can fight back."

**Xemnas looked upward and with a dramatic sigh saw Xigbar, the Free shooter, hanging upside down on the ceiling.**

"How long have you been there and must you do that?"

"Well I reckon that anybody, besides Saix, that can take on that many heartless with gloved hands is worth seeing and I came in when Axel dropped him off."

"Fine but why of all people Xigbar are interested in him?"

"Xemnas honestly, anybody that can fight off Saix and then start fighting him back is worth seeing but there is something." **At this the gunman's brows furrowed over his eye and eye patch.**

*sigh* "And what is that?"

"You noticed it didn't you? That kid came out of the blue. No portal, no attacking, nothing its like the dude came out of nowhere."

***nods* **"Yes I noticed that but there are far more interesting things about this child, for example his power."

"What about his power mate?"

"He seems to be able have complete control over the force of chaos. For Kingdom Hearts sake he made blades appear out of thin air!"

**At this point Xigbar was **_**really**_** interested in this kid. **"So what rank will the dude have if he survives?"

**The comment made Xemnas mile as he began to talk.** "Oh Xigbar, I'm quite sure he'll live. As for his rank, well we have been looking for a new number zero."

In some random corridor of the castle

(third person pov)

**Everything was pretty much normal in the castle until the noises started. After two hours and seven near-death experiences later it was confirmed that Saix had gone beserk, again, but the twist was the person he was fighting was actually putting up a fight. This left two questions: one, who was this kid and two how crazy was he?**

**Axel and Demyx were walking down of the many corridors of the castle when it happened, Demyx became a hostage. One minute they were arguing about music, next minute a wall crashed down and Saix was fighting somebody when suddenly he had a hold on Demyx by the throat.**

**Just before a giant axe and what appeared to be a giant spiked hammer hit the said hostage they stopped wit hthe hammer being an inch from Demyx's face.**

"No fair Saix! I can't hit a hostage!"

**Before Saix could respond he was interrupted be Xemnas' voice.**

"All organization members to the meeting hall at once, that includes you Namine!"

**After the announcement was over Saix let go of a very traumatized Demyx and handed him to Axel, upon doing so, Demyx clinged tightly to Axel out of fear of being killed.**

"Come on kid let me show you where you need to be." **grunted a very annoyed Saix. Why couldn't the fight last one second longer it was the most fun he had had in a long time.**

"Wait we didn't finish the fight!"

"That can wait till later we have a meeting to go to."

"Fine"

**With that the two nobodies left. This left only Axe l trying to pry off a still traumatized Demyx.**

"Come on Demyx let go!" **screamed the pyro**

"But Axxeell, what if they come back to finish the job?!" **whined the nocturne **

"I'm sure that nobody will come back to kill you today." **Suddenly Axel felt something wet and warm seeping through into his cloak.**

"Demyx"** said an increasingly angry pyro.**

"Y-yes Axel?"

"Please tell me that was just water."

"Uh… it was just water?"

"Demyx"

"Yes Axel?"

"You peed on me didn't you?"

"Kinda"

"GET OFF ME AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"

**With that outburst Demyx portaled away with an angry pyro hot on his heels.**

The Meeting Room

(Larxene's POV)

**The meeting had gone on the same as always. Mission reports, and then Xemans' long boring speech about Kingdom Hearts.**

'_Bloody (hollow) how long can one man go on about the same inanimate object!"_

"Now as most of you have heard about our new guest." **With this many of the other members started to shake in fear most notably, Roxas and Demyx. **"And with that I would like to introduce our newest member."

**With a dramatic wave of his hand a portal opened and out stepped **_**him.**_

**Wiseman99- So what do you think you like? :3**

**Riku- I could care less now let me out of here!**

**Wiseman99-Namine what do you think?**

**Namine ^_^- I think the readers should decide.**

**Riku-What no just let me go!**

**Wiseman99- Silence fool *presses button that puts Riku in a cage***

**Riku-Let me out T-T**

**Wiseman99-Nope . Hear that readers it is up to you to decide Riku's fate. Here are the options. Namine**

**Namine-Well the options are: **

**A-Riku gets put in a giant room filled with crazed fangirls (that includes yaoi). B-Riku gets turned into a dog. C-We let Riku go. D- None of the above and we choose something else.**

**Wiseman99-So review now and the first ten reviewers can have a spot in the decision.**

**Sora- Epic Awesome ^_^**

**Riku- Sora for the love of Kingdom Hearts save me.**

**Sora-Nope**

**Everyone joins in an evil laugh except Riku who is crying in the corner of his little cage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Introduction and Romance**

**Wiseman99- Yay chapter 4 is up :3**

**Riku- Why should I care?**

**Namine- He does have a point Wise there are not enough reviews yet to decide his fate.**

**Wiseman99- I know so until there a few more reviews we are putting fangirls in the cage with him.**

**Riku- O.o Wait what are you doing?!**

**Wiseman99- You heard me (opens cage) go get him girls!**

**Riku Fangirls-Oh my gawd its riku let's get him!**

**Wiseman99- (Shuts the door) Well now that that's taken care of who wants poki?**

**Namine- I would like some please.**

**Sora- Yay poki.**

**Roxas-Sounds good, oh yeah Wiseman99 does not own anything of kingdom hearts except this plotline.**

**Wiseman99-Thank you Roxas have cookie.**

**Riku- Help me for god sake help me they are glomping me!**

**Everyone else- Shut up Riku!**

Saix had told me to wait here in Xemnas' office and I had, but now t was thinking about all that had happened so far for me to wind up in some weirdo's office. I had also changed my clothes into what seemed to be the standard outfit for the organization and I was now waiting for a portal to open up. So I thought I might as well look around.

Taking a look out of what remained of the window; I saw what appeared to be a heart shaped moon swirling in the sky above casting its glow and radiance onto everything below it.

"Man this world really is beautiful."

As if to second my statement a portal opened up behind me.

This was it, now or never. I could either join this group of nut jobs or try to find another way of life. Then I took another look out at the scenery in all its but beautiful radiance and I knew the decision was already made.

Pulling up the hood of my cloak I walked through the portal. When I came out I was in a giant white throne room with fifteen thrones arranged in a circle, only one of them was empty.

"Welcome child tell us your name." This came from a creepy looking old guy with long dirty-blonde hair and a really creepy look on his face like I was another experiment he wanted to dissect. The throne he sat on had IV inscribed on it.

At this Xemnas spoke, "Silence Number IV I was about to get to that. Now tell everyone your name."

After he had finished talking I pulled back my hood to reveal my face.

"Atraix, my name is Atraix."

(Axel's POV)

So that was the little twerp's name Atraix.

_I can't wait to see what rank he gets. I've been waiting for somebody new to boss around. Oh I'll get him back for calling me a girl and making Demyx piss on me._

All the time I thought this I couldn't help but laugh at the twerp's fate.

"he, he, he"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow but continued to talk.

"Now as we all know in the past we have had numerous number zeros but unfortunately they couldn't make the grade."

An awkward silence followed as everyone remembered the various number zeros and their untimely "accidents".

"And so with much pleasure I appoint you the rank of zero and to be third in command."

The silence that followed was like the calm before the storm.

"What, why is a noobie getting such a high postion?!"

Xemnas sighed at the red head's short minded anger. "Axel if you must know why, how about you try fighting him and find out?"

With an opportunity to show that jerk what's what I summoned my charkarms, along with some fire, and sent them straight at the kid.

**(Larxene's POV)**

As soon as Axel's rant was over he attacked the new kid. If anybody had noticed the kid's moves they would have seen the silver gloves that appeared on his hands. Then Axel's attack came.

It seemed that the kid had been cooked alive when suddenly the fire disappeared. With the fire gone we could see that Atraix was still alive and now had a small orb of fire in his hand.

"He, he, he is that the best you got Axel?"

"Too bad about the fire, but what about my charkrams, huh smart guy?"

Axel seemed pleased by this when suddenly his chakrams came flying at him. Thankfully they missed him, but came so close to his head that they chopped off a few chunks of his hair.

"Oh you mean those charkrams. Well you can have them back they were a little weak really."

A pause came upon the throne room.

"Oh by the way, you can have your little fire ball back too."

With that said Atraix took the small orb of fire and turned into a giant inferno going straight towards Axel. After the flames had disappeared Axel's cloak was burned through revealing fire boxers.

With this the meeting was adjourned and everybody was portaling out. Soon it was only me and Atraix in the room. Then with a small grin on his face, he looked up at me.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed the show." And with that he left too.

Suddenly I felt myself blushing.

_Wait you're a nobody, Nobodies can't fall in love._ said the reasoning side of my brain.

_But then what are you feeling then huh? Admit you lliiikkee him. _said the more emotional part of my brain.

To end the confusion I simply yelled at the empty throne room and portaled away.

**Wiseman99- Yay now enters romance.**

**Namine- Uh Wiseman99 Riku hasn't spoken for a while.**

**Wiseman99- Who cares what is the worst the fangirls will do to him huh?**

**Roxas and Sora-(running in from another room) Hurry the fangirls are trying to seduce Riku and it's getting rated M in there!**

**Wiseman99- 'sigh' Fine lets go save Riku shall we?**

**Saix- Sure why not.**

**Wiseman99-(leaving room) and remember review, review, review.**


End file.
